The present invention relates to a cooking vessel, and more particularly, to a cooking vessel which includes a heat transfer structure to increase a heat transfer area and enhance energy efficiency by improving a flow of flames, thereby reducing cooking time.
In general, cooking vessels, such as rice cookers, pots, meat roasters, frying pans and so on, which are widely used at home or restaurants are made of nonferrous metals, such as stainless steel or aluminum, or ceramics requiring thermal resistance and durability, and have different shapes according to use purposes but commonly include a vessel part for accommodating and cooking food ingredients and a handle part mounted on the vessel part.
Such cooking vessels are divided into vessels used for a gas range and vessels used for an induction range. In case of the cooking vessels for the gas range, because the vessel part directly comes into contact with flames of the gas range, cooking vessels made of aluminum or stainless steel with thermal resistance and thermal conductivity are used.
In the meantime, the cooking vessel for the gas range is used on the gas range, and flames intensively apply heat to the center of the vessel part of the cooking vessel during the cooking process under the condition that the cooking vessel is put on the gas range. Therefore, because the center of the vessel part of the cooking vessel gets higher in heating temperature than other portions of the vessel part, the food ingredients are locally burned.
In order to prevent such a phenomenon, the bottom of the vessel part is manufactured to have a predetermined thickness or more so that heat is sufficiently diffused not only to the center but also to other portions while heat is being transferred from the outer side to the inner side of the vessel part.
However, such cooking vessels have several disadvantages in that the total weight of the cooking vessel is increased and it is not easy for users to handle because the bottom of the vessel part is formed thick and in that heat transfer efficiency is deteriorated due to a small heat transfer area formed at the bottom of the vessel part and manufacturing expenses and costs are increased due to unnecessary waste of raw materials.
Patent Reference 1: Korean Patent Laid-open No. 10-2011-0044010.